The Light In Your Eyes
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Sasuke baru saja pindah bersama dengan kakaknya ke sebuah rumah tua. Dan karena kepindahannya itu, ia pun bertemu dengan seorang gadis aneh yang mengaku tinggal di rumah tua tersebut. R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke baru saja pindah bersama dengan kakaknya ke sebuah rumah tua. Dan karena kepindahannya itu, ia pun bertemu dengan seorang gadis aneh yang mengaku tinggal di rumah tua tersebut. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Warning: OOC

* * *

**LIGHT IN YOUR EYES**

Sasuke Uchiha diam menatap sebuah bangunan di depannya, sebuah bangunan yang tak lain adalah rumah yang akan ditinggalinya bersama kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Bangunan rumah bergaya minimalis berukuran besar yang memiliki 2 lantai dan sebuah halaman yang cukup luas. Rumah yang akan ditinggalinya ini pernah direnovasi sebelum kepindahannya ke sini. Karena sebelumnya rumah barunya ini pernah mengalami kerusakan berat akibat kebakaran yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu, itu yang Sasuke dengar dari orang yang menjual rumah ini.

"Sasuke, cepat bantu aku membawa tas-tas bawaan kita," suara kakaknya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke buru-buru menoleh pada kakaknya, Itachi, "Oh, ya," ia pun membantu Itachi mengangkut barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Sasuke dan Itachi juga pernah mengalami peristiwa kebakaran rumah sehingga harus kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka. Sehingga membuat Sasuke enggan untuk pindah ke rumah ini, tak ingin mengenang masa lalunya. Tetapi karena ia hanya bisa mengandalkan dan bergantung pada Itachi, Sasuke mau tak mau harus tinggal di rumah barunya.

Saat Sasuke berniat memasuki rumah barunya untuk memindahkan barang-barang bawaannya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah memandanginya dari dalam rumahnya. Tetapi yang Sasuke lihat hanyalah beberapa orang kuli angkut dan Itachi, dan mereka semua berada di luar rumah.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Rasanya tadi ada yang melihatku,"pikir Sasuke, "Apa hanya perasaanku saja, ya?"

Lalu ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki rumah barunya. Sesampainya ia di dalam rumahnya, ia terpesona sendiri. Rumah barunya ini ternyata lebih besar dari pada kelihatannya. Ada sebuah bar kecil di dekat ruang TV dan ada sebuah tangga berbentuk spiral yang telah dibentuk sedemikian rupa, sehingga terlihat cocok dengan gaya minimalis yang dimiliki oleh rumah tersebut.

_TEK TEK TEK TEK_

Sasuke terkesiap saat ia mendengar suara langkah seseorang sedang menaiki tangga. Saat Sasuke membalikkan badannya ke arah tangga, ia tak melihat siapapun. Yang ada di dalam rumah hanyalah dirinya seorang, sedangkan kuli angkut yang lain dan Itachi masih berada di ruang depan.

_TEK TEK TEK TEK_

Kembali terdengar suara detuman langkah seseorang menaiki tangga. Karena merasa agak takut mendengar suara aneh tersebut, Sasuke buru-buru keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi bingung melihat adiknya terlihat pucat pasi.

Sasuke hanya tertawa gugup, "B-bukan apa-apa... Ta-tadi rasanya aku seperti mendengar suara aneh dari dalam rumah baru kita... ha ha ha..."

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya, tetapi kemudian ia tertawa geli, "Jangan bilang kau takut untuk tinggal di rumah baru kita."

"A-aku tidak takut!" bantah Sasuke, "Tadi aku benar-benar mendengar suara aneh dari dalam sana!"

Itachi berdeham, berusaha menahan tawanya, "Paling hanya suara tikus," katanya, "Sekarang, kau bisa masuk lagi ke dalam rumah untuk mengecek kamar barumu. Sekalian kau bawa barang-barang bawaanmu ke kamarmu. Kamarmu ada di lantai 2."

Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali memasuki rumah itu. Tetapi ia tetap merasa enggan memasuki rumah barunya itu. Apalagi, dari tadi, saat ia kembali memasuki rumah barunya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya. Ada sebuah suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Padahal di belakangnya tak ada siapa-siapa. Dan saat ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, ia seperti melihat sekelebat bayangan sedang menuruni tangga. Bayangan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Sasuke menjerit melihatnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan rumahnya, berlari ke luar.

Itachi yang kembali melihat adiknya mendatanginya dengan wajah pucat pasi memasang muka sebal, "Apalagi, sih? Kenapa kau kembali lagi?"

"Sumpah, Kak! Tadi aku seperti melihat penampakan! Ada sebuah bayangan aneh di tangga!" kata Sasuke.

Itachi menghela nafas, "Itu hanya imajinasimu. Lagipula kau ini anak laki-laki dan usiamu sudah 16 tahun, Sasuke! Jangan bersikap seperti anak gadis yang baru berusia 13! Kekanak-kanakan sekali sikapmu itu," Itachi kembali pada pekerjaannya, menyuruh-nyuruh para kuli angkut mengangkuti perlengkapan meubel. Tetapi pekerjaannya terhenti karena Sasuke masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pokoknya kau juga ikut denganku melihat-lihat ke kamarku," paksa Sasuke.

Menghela nafasnya kembali, Itachi dengan sangat terpaksa berkata, "...Baiklah... Pokoknya lain kali jangan paksa aku melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti ini..."

Itachi pun pada akhirnya terpaksa mengikuti adiknya, mengantarkannya melihat-lihat ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke menarik nafas lega, karena bersama dengan kakaknya, ia merasa lebih nyaman. Tak ada lagi suara aneh dan suara langkah kaki misterius yang mengikutinya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kamar baru Sasuke.

"Nah. Sasuke, ini kamar barumu. Bagaimana? Bagus bukan? Kamarmu langsung menghadap halaman belakang lho," jelas Itachi pada Sasuke, "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya. Lumayanlah, sepertinya cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali."

Lalu Itachi meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di kamar barunya, ingin kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, meski Sasuke enggan Itachi meninggalkannya. Tetapi apa boleh buat, ia tak mau kembali merepotkan kakaknya. Apalagi kakaknya itu memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Untuk menghabiskan waktunya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali menata kamar barunya. Ia ingin melupakan tentang kejadian aneh di dalam rumah barunya, berharap agar ia merasa lebih nyaman karena ia harus tinggal di rumah barunya ini selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

Saat Sasuke mengeluarkan barang-barangnya, ia kembali merasa ada seseorang yang tengah melihatnya dari belakang. Sasuke menoleh.

Tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada dirinya, sendirian.

Sasuke memegang bagian belakang lehernya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa merinding sendiri. Seperti ada angin dingin yang lewat dan menusuk bagian belakang lehernya. Sasuke memutar matanya, seluruh jendela tertutup rapat. Mana mungkin ada angin lewat? Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia hanya berimajinasi, semua yang dirasakannya hanyalah bayangan akan ketakutannya sendiri, bukan kenyataan. Dan ia pun kembali membereskan barang-barangnya.

_BRUUKKK_

"Huh?"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendengar ada sebuah suara benda jatuh di belakangnya. Dan saat ia mengamati sekitarnya, ia menemukan sebuah foto berbingkai di lantai. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu memungut foto tersebut. Matanya mengamati foto itu sesaat. Foto itu kacanya sudah agak retak dan agak berdebu.

Dan di foto tersebut, ada gambar seorang gadis yang kira-kira berusia sebaya dengan Sasuke. Berambut hitam indigo, berkulit putih terang dan matanya berwarna violet terang, nyaris mendekati warna putih, sedang tersenyum lembut sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat tua. _Gadis yang cantik_, pikir Sasuke. Sasuke meniup debu yang menutupi foto tersebut, matanya masih memandangi gambar pada foto tersebut. Lalu Sasuke membalikkan foto tersebut. Di belakang foto tersebut ada sebuah tulisan kecil.

_Januari 24 2005. Hinata Hyuuga._

"Siapa kamu?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar matanya, dan membalikkan badannya. Matanya terbuka lebar.

Di belakangnya, berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam indigo panjang dan bermata violet terang keputih-putihan, wajahnya sama persis dengan gadis yang dilihatnya di foto. Kulitnya yang putih pucat yang dibalut gaun berwarna puith membuatnya tampak anggun. Sasuke tersentak sedikit. Mana mungkin ada orang selain dirinya, kuli angkut dan Itachi di rumah ini?

"Si-siapa kau? Apa kau tetangga sebelah?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Apa maksudmu? Harusnya aku yang bertanya demikian padamu. Seenaknya saja memasuki rumah orang."

Sasuke tersentak sedikit mendengar ucapan gadis itu, "Apa? Ini adalah rumahku! Aku baru saja pindah ke sini dengan kakakku."

"Tapi ini rumahku! Bagaimana mungkin ada orang lain yang boleh tinggal di sini!" gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah, "Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Apa mak-"

"Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa Sasuke?"

Itachi tiba-tiba saja memotong ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Ah, Kakak. Kemari, beri tahu pada gadis ini bahwa kita memang benar-benar sedang tinggal di-" tapi, saat Sasuke menengok ke arah gadis itu, gadis itu sudah lenyap, "L-lho? Kemana gadis itu? Rasanya tadi aku baru saja melihatnya berdiri di sini... Apa kau melihat ke mana gadis itu pergi, Kak?"

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak melihat siapapun selain dirimu di kamar ini. Tadi aku mendengar suara kau dari atas. Kupikir kau berubah jadi orang gila."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Mana mungkin Itachi tak melihat gadis itu? Aneh sekali. Padahal tadi jelas-jelas ia berbicara dengan gadis itu.

_Ha-hantu? _

Sasuke menelan ludahnya.

* * *

"Sasuke, makan malamnya sudah siap..." panggil Itachi pada adiknya pada malam harinya.

Sasuke menghentikan acara bermain gamenya, "Ya. Aku datang."

Ia pun berjalan menuju meja makan. Di atas meja makan ia melihat banyak masakan lezat. Tetapi, karena ia terus-menerus meningat tentang kejadian-kejadian aneh yang dialaminya siang tadi, Sasuke mendadak malas makan.

"Kenapa? Kok makanannya tidak dimakan?" tanya Itachi, bingung melihat adiknya hanya memandangi makanannya.

"Aku... malas makan..." jawab Sasuke.

"Ayolah. Makan! Nanti kau bisa sakit kalau tak makan! Aku bisa kerepotan kalau harus mengurusimu terus jika kau sakit nanti," kata Itachi, berusaha memaksa adiknya untuk makan.

"Baiklah..."

Sasuke pun akhirnya mengambil beberapa piring dari atas meja makan. Tetapi, entah kenapa, ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik-narik kakinya dari bawah meja makan. Sasuke menoleh ke bawah meja. Dan ia melihat, gadis yang ditemuinya siang tadi ada di bawah meja, menarik-narik kakinya. Sasuke menjerit ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Itachi kaget mendengar suara jeritan adiknya.

Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk bagian bawah kakinya, "I-itu! Tadi ada orang di bawah meja!"

Itachi menghampiri adiknya, "Ah. Mana mungkin. Kita tinggal hanya berdua, tak ada orang lain yang tinggal di sini selain kita Sasuke," jelas Itachi. Ia pun melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah meja, "Lihat. Tak ada siapa pun di bawah sana."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar melihatnya..." kata Sasuke.

"Jangan bodoh. Sekarang, cepat ambil bagian makan malammu."

Dengan enggan, Sasuke menyendokkan beberapa sendok nasi ke piringnya. Perasaannya masih ketakutan soal kejadian tadi. Dan ia merasa memang ada keanehan pada rumah barunya ini. Apalagi, ia teringat soal kabakaran yang pernah terjadi pada rumahnya ini sebelum kembali direnovasi. Tetapi, Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis itu hanyalah bayangannya.

Malamnya, Sasuke tak dapat tidur. Ia terus membolak-balikkan posisi tidurnya. Dari tadi, ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, padahal tak ada siapun di kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali kabur ke kamar Itachi dan tidur bersamanya, tetapi memalukan sekali anak laki-laki berusia 16 tahun seperti dirinya masih minta ditemani tidur. Cukup sudah ia terus-menerus bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

_Kriiiitttt..._

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar, membuat angin dingin berembus ke mukanya. Dengan malas, Sasuke menutup kembali jendelanya. Lalu ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya. Tetapi, tetap saja ia tak bisa tidur. Dan tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya. Karena saat ia berusaha bangun, ia merasa ada beban berat yang menghalanginya untuk bangun dari temoat tidurnya.

Sasuke pun kembali membuka matanya, dan melihat...

Ada seorang gadis yang duduk di atas tubuhnya. Rambut gadis itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hei... ini rumahku... Jangan seenaknya tidur di sini..."

Sasuke kembali menjerit ketakutan.

* * *

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tinggal di rumah ini!" kata Sasuke keesokan harinya pada kakaknya.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu? Kita baru saja tinggal di sini selama sehari! Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan ah!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihat ada hantu di rumah ini!" debat Sasuke.

Itachi menghela nafas dan mengusap-usap dagunya, "Dengar. Yang namanya hantu itu tak ada. Jangan kau pikir karena pernah terjadi kebakaran pada rumah ini, dengan seenaknya kau mengatakan bahwa ada hantu di dalam rumah ini. Apa jangan-jangan kau masih teringat soal kebakaran yang pernah menimpa keluarga kita beberapa tahun lalu? Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit, Sasuke."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Aku malas mendengar semua omong kosong ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia jatuh terduduk di sofanya. Ia sudah tahu pasti kakaknya ini akan menganggap omongannya sebagai omong kosong belaka. Tetapi ia benar-benar melihat ada hantu seorang gadis malam tadi. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan.

"Kakak, tapi hal itu memang benar, 'kan? Pernah ada kebakaran yang terjadi pada rumah ini beberapa tahun lalu?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

Itachi menatap adiknya, "Yah. Dulu aku dengar dari Paman Jiraiya, orang yang menjual rumah ini, katanya rumah ini pernah mengalami kebakaran hebat pada pertengahan tahun 2003-2004," jelas Itachi, "Sebuah keluarga pernah tinggal di sini saat kebakaran itu terjadi. Yang selamat hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang merupakan anak pemilik rumah ini. Sedangkan seluruh anggota keluarganya yang lain tewas dalam kebakaran tersebut. Dan naasnya, anak perempuan pemilik rumah ini tak ditemukan mayatnya ketika rumah ini berhasil dievakuasi."

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Anak... perempuan?"

"Ya," Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya.

'_Mungkinkah?_' Sasuke menelan ludahnya, "Ka-kalau begitu..."

"Jangan bilang kau melihat hantu korban kebakaran itu, ya, Sasuke. Aku tak percaya dengan hal-hal tak masuk akal seperti itu."

"Aku juga sebenarnya tak percaya, tapi, aku serius, Kak!" kata Sasuke bersikeras.

* * *

Tetap saja, Itachi tak akan percaya pada Sasuke seberapa kerasnya Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya tentang penampakan hantu di rumah mereka. Sasuke yang merasa kesal karena kakaknya tak mau mendengarkan ucapannya, mengurung dirinya di kamarnya, dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia benar-benar merasa takut. Rumah yang ditinggalinya ini benar-benar berhantu. Ia tahu itu.

_Tek tek tek tek_

_Lagi-lagi suara itu_, pikir Sasuke. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya bergetar, ia merasa ketakutan. Tetapi ia tetap tak bergerak dari tempat tidurnya.

_Tek tek tek tek_

Suara itu semakin mendekat. Dan kini ada sebuah bayangan yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, _Jangan kesini. Kumohon... pergi, pergi_.

"Hei..."

Suara seorang gadis memanggil-manggil Sasuke.

"Pergi! Kau sudah mati! Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi!" seru Sasuke, merapatkan selimut ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aapa? Aku sudah mati?" suara gadis itu terdengar kebingungan, "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh orang asing. Ini rumahku, kau tak boleh tinggal di sini seenaknya."

"Tapi rumah ini sekarang adalah rumahku! Kau seharusnya sudah mati beberapa tahun lalu karena kebakaran yang telah menimpa keluargamu! Pergi!" seru Sasuke.

Lalu hening sesaat.

Hening, tak ada sebuah suarapun. Sasuke yang mengira bahwa keadaan sekarang sudah aman karena hantu itu telah menghilang, bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tetapi ia kaget melihat hantu gadis itu tengah melayang di atas tempat tidurnya. Sasuke memekik tertahan. Tetapi pekikannya tertahan karena ia menyadari bahwa hantu gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sendu.

"Aku... sudah mati rupanya... itu... bohong, 'kan?" bisik gadis itu.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, "Ti-tidak. Aku tak bohong. Kau seharusnya memang sudah mati 6-7 tahun lalu... seluruh keluargamu tewas termasuk dirimu, kecuali seorang anak laki-laki. Ia berhasil selamat dari kebakaran itu."

"... 6-7 tahun lalu... sekarang tahun berapa?" tanya gadis hantu itu.

"2010, ya, 2010," jawab Sasuke.

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, dengan tubuh yang masih melayang di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Sasuke yang kaget melihat wajah sedih hantu gadis itu, hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan simpati. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa tak takut lagi pada hantu itu.

"...pantas saja... ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku, hanya ada aku di rumah ini. Sendirian. Ta-tapi," gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menurunkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu, "... kenapa... aku tak dapat pergi ke akhirat? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah mati?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Apa karena arwahmu masih terikat pada tempat ini?"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku juga tak tahu."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu angkat bicara, "Pantas saja, karena aku sudah mati, waktu terasa berjalan lama sekali, tapi terkadang terasa sangat cepat. Tak ada orang yang memperhatikanku lagi. Dan juga, kau terlihat ketakutan ketika aku mengikutimu."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yah. Karena itu, maafkan aku, aku pikir kau hantu yang jahat."

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti," sahut gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, "Lalu, sekarang, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke akhirat?"

"Entahlah. Aku 'kan belum pernah mati sebelumnya. Jangan tanyakan soal itu padaku."

"Lalu, apakah kau mau membantuku?" tanya gadis itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung, "Maksudku, membantuku mencari jalan pulang ke akhirat... soalnya, hanya kau yang bisa melihatku... apa kau mau?"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, "A-apa? Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana caranya? Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membantumu..."

"Temani aku sampai aku bisa menemukan jalan pulang sampai ke akhirat," kata gadis itu pelan.

"K-kau mau bilang aku harus jadi hantu sepertimu atau kau mau bilang aku harus tinggal di sini selamanya? Ti-tidak mungkin..."

"Tentu saja tidak," bantah gadis itu, "Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku dengan cara menemaniku dan menolongku cara untuk kembali pulang. Apa kau keberatan?" ia memasang muka sedih. Sasuke yang melihat wajah sedih gadis itu langsung gelagapan.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tak keberatan untuk membantumu!" kata Sasuke, "Aku pasti akan membantumu mencari jalan pulang ke akhirat, tempatmu di mana kau seharusnya berada saat ini."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Matanya berbinar-binar, "Te-terima kasih! Aku senang sekali! Ah, ya, dan juga, aku minta maaf telah mengataimu, bilang seenaknya saja kau memasuki rumah ini. Padahal rumah ini bukanlah milikku lagi," Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyuman gadis itu, "Oh, ya. Siapa namau?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, "Oh. Namaku? Aku... Sasuke Uchiha. Dan kau?"

"Hinata," sahut gadis itu, "Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

_**Author commentary: **_Fail, saya benar-benar gagal dalam membuat cerita... klimaksnya aneh... hahaha... =_= anyways, review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Warning: OOC, AU

**THE LIGHT IN YOUR EYES**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya keesokan harinya. Saat ia perlahan membuka matanya, cahaya matahari pagi merembes masuk lewat celah jendela kamarnya. Sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, Sasuke kembali mengingat soal kejadian kemarin. Kejadian di mana ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis misterius yang mengaku tinggal di rumah barunya dan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang hantu. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke merinding sendiri. Tetapi ia menghela nafas lega, karena pasti kejadian kemarin itu hanyalah mimpinya semata. Hanya mimpi, bukan kenyataan.

Sasuke kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan berusaha memejamkan matanya. Untung saja hari ini hari Minggu, ia jadi tak perlu ke sekolah barunya. Ia merasa rindu pada sekolahnya yang dulu. Dimana ia dikelilingi oleh banyak penggemar dan teman-temannya. Bisa dibilang, Sasuke memanglah sangat populer di sekolahnya dulu. Kemana-mana ia selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak orang. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang tampan dan penampilannya yang gagah, apalagi ia pintar bergaul. Tapi tetap saja, ia malas kalau sampai harus menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya.

Belum sempat Sasuke benar-benar terlelap, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa bulu kuduk di tenguknya berdiri. Sepertinya ada hembusan angin lewat menerpa wajahnya. Saat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat sesosok wajah pucat dengan rambut terurai panjang sedang menatap dirinya. Sasuke berteriak kaget hingga ia tanpa sengaja terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ss-siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke ketakutan pada sosok hantu tersebut, seluruh bagian tubuhnya bergetar.

Hantu itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh, "Hei! Yang benar saja! Masa kau lupa padaku! Ini aku, bodoh! Hinata Hyuuga!" hantu anak perempuan itu menarik rambutnya yang berada di depan wajahnya ke belakang.

Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan mengucek-nguceknya, "K-kau?" kemudian matanya menjelajahi wajah dan tubuh hantu tersebut. Ia kembali tersentak saat ia menyadari bahwa tubuh gadis itu tengah melayang di sisi tempat tidurnya, "Ternyata yang kemarin bukan mimpi, ya? Pantas saja..."

Hinata melayang ke langit-langit kamar Sasuke dengan wajah kesal, "Kau ini bagaimana! Padahal kemarin kau 'kan sudah berjanji padaku untuk membantuku mencari jalan pulang ke akhirat! Bisa gawat nanti kalau aku terus-terusan bergentayangan di sini, meski aku sebenarnya juga tak mau kalau harus meninggalkan dunia ini..."

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat ia jatuh. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, "Baiklah. Aku minta maaf," kata Sasuke sambil meregangkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya, "Tapi pertanyaannya, bagaimana caraku membantumu mencari jalan pulang ke akhirat? Aku ini bukan paranormal ataupun pernah mati sebelumnya..."

"Kalau soal itu, sih aku juga tahu... Sekarang lebih baik kau mencari bantuan seorang paranormal saja dan membawanya ke sini. Siapa tahu mereka bisa membawaku kembali ke akhirat. Tetapi," Hinata terdiam sesaat.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tak sabaran, "Tetapi apa?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Sebelum aku berangkat ke akhirat, sebenarnya, aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, "Beberapa hal? Memangnya kau ini ingin melakukan hal apa?"

Hinata hendak membuka mulutnya saat Itachi tiba-tiba saja menerjang masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, "Hei. Sasuke! Cepat bangun! Hari ini bantu aku membereskan rumah!" tetapi wajahnya berubah bingung saat ia melihat Sasuke seperti sedang berbicara pada seseorang, "...Pantas dari tadi aku seperti mendengar suara orang sedang berbicara. Rupanya itu kau... memangnya kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa Sasuke? Tak ada siapa-siapa di sini..."

Sasuke langsung gelagapan, "Ah. Bukan! Aku hanya sedang, yah... aku sedang berbicara dengan teman lamaku lewat handphone," ia menunjukkan sebuah handphone pada Itachi. Itachi mengernyit heran.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, cepatlah turun. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," kata Itachi pada Sasuke sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, sementara Hinata yang tak tampak oleh penglihatan Itachi hanya cekikikan pelan, "Sepertinya kakakmu itu orang yang baik, ya? Apa kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakmu? Mana kedua orang tuaku."

Terdiam, Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Kedua orang tuaku juga meninggal dalam kebakaran beberapa tahun lalu, sama seperti dirimu. Jadi, ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Kini aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakku."

Hinata menutup mulutnya, "Ah! Ma-maaf!" wajahnya terlihat sedikit menyesal, "Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu padamu."

"Tak masalah. Kau 'kan memang tak tahu. Lagipula, sekarang aku sudah tak merasa sedih lagi," Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata, "Pasti kedua orang tuaku sudah hidup bahagia di alam sana. Kau juga, 'kan, pasti kau bahagia kalau bisa berkumpul dengan seluruh anggota keluargamu," ujar Sasuke, sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata.

"Ya," Hinata tersenyum kecil, tetapi senyumannya itu terlihat seperti mengandung sebuah kepahitan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, bingung melihat kesedihan di wajah Hinata.

Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Lalu, apakah ada anggota keluargaku yang selamat dalam kebakaran beberapa tahun itu?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir, "Oh. Ya. Ada, katanya seorang anak laki-laki selamat dari kebakaran itu. Apakah dia itu saudaramu?"

"Ya," Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pasti dia itu adalah Neji. Kakak laki-lakiku. Lalu, apakah sekarang kau tahu di mana ia berada?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Bodoh sekali kalau kau menanyakan hal itu padaku. Aku 'kan tak pernah bertemu dengan kakakmu, apalagi mengenalnya."

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya," Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

Sehabis Sasuke menghabiskan sarapannya dan membantu kakaknya membereskan dan menata barang-barang, Sasuke pergi menuju ke perpustakaan kecil di rumah barunya itu. Dan ia tak tanggung-tanggung membawa koran yang baru saja diantarkan hari ini oleh tukang koran. Sambil duduk di atas sofa, Sasuke mulai membaca koran. Di tengah-tengah acara membacanya, Hinata muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan cara menembus tembok yang membatasi kamar Sasuke dengan perpustakaan kecil, mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Menulis buku. Ya baca koranlah!" sahut Sasuke, "Aku senang sekali membaca koran di pagi hari seperti ini."

"Oh. Sayangnya aku tak menanyakan hal itu padamu."

Terdengar suara geraman yang berasal dari Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan acara baca korannya, tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang tengah melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Matanya terus bergerak mengikuti tiap kalimat yang tertera di koran. Hingga ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sebuah tulisan yang tertera pada halaman terakhir koran itu.

"Hei, Hinata, coba kau lihat ini!" panggil Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata segera meluncur ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menunjuk pada sebuah tulisan kecil yang tertera di pojokan kiri halaman terakhir koran yang dibacanya pada Hinata. Mimik wajah Hinata terlihat seperti orang kebingungan, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia terlihat seperti sedang menyadari sesuatu, "Ah! Beruntung sekali kau menemukannya!"

**KAKASHI HATAKE PARANORMAL'S AGENCY. KONSULTAN MENGENAI HAL-HAL SUPERNATURAL, PENGUSIRAN ROH ATAUPUN KONSULTASI ARWAH. DATANG KE ALAMAT BERIKUT INI, ELM STREET 5 NO. 1021 DAN KAMI AKAN DATANG MEMBANTUMU DALAM PENYELIDIKAN HAL-HAL SUPERNATURAL.**

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau orang yang bernama Kakashi Hatake ini adalah orang aneh," kata Sasuke saat ia kembali membaca iklan tersebut di koran, "Tapi ini cara satu-satunya membantumu mencari jalan pulang ke akhirat."

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah kau ke sana, Sasuke!" seru Hinata bersemangat.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa harus aku? Aku memang sudah bilang akan membantumu, tetapi kenapa kau harus menyuruhku untuk menemui orang ini? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi? Kan tak masalah kalau kau bergentayangan di luar sana. Toh tak akan ada orang yang melihatmu ini," Sasuke melipat kembali koran yang dibacanya.

"Bodoh! Aku sih mau saja menemui orang itu! Tapi, masalahnya, aku tak bisa keluar dari rumah ini," jelas Hinata.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksudku, setiap kali aku ingin keluar dari rumah ini, entah kenapa, rasanya ada kekuatan aneh yang menghalangiku untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Aku tak bisa membuka pintu-pintu ataupun menembusnya," Hinata menghela nafas, menunjukkan raut wajah sedih.

* * *

Akhirnya, Sasuke pun terpaksa mendatangi tempat di mana paranormal tersebut berada. Sebenarnya ia terpaksa karena ia tak mau kalau melihat Hinata menampakkan wajah bersedihnya. Apalagi ia sudah berjanji akan menolong Hinata. Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya. Pagi ini merupakan pagi ketiga musim dingin. Sialnya di saat-saat begini salju sudah mulai turun. Sasuke menyesal tak membawa syal dan sarung tangan hangatnya. Dan pada saat Sasuke melihat ke atas langit yang sudah dituruni oleh salju, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Hinata.

'_Tunggu! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan soal hantu cewek itu!_' gerutu Sasuke. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Dan setelah beberapa saat ia mengitari beberapa komplek perumahan, akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga di tempat yang dituju. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, untung saja tempat paranormal itu berada di sekitar rumahnya, hanya berbeda beberapa blok. Ia pun berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah mungil bercat coklat tua dengan beberapa pagar tinggi yang sudah usah mengitari halaman rumahnya.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu, "Permisi. Apa ada orang? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kakashi Hatake. Aku ingin konsultasi soal hantu."

KRIEETTT

Pintu rumah itu terbuka sedikit setelah Sasuke beberapa kali mengetukkan pintunya. Dan di balik pintu itu muncul sebuah bayangan seorang pria, "Oh. Ada pasien baru, ya. Silahkan masuk..."

Sasuke memaksakan dirinya untuk memasuki rumah itu. entah kenapa, saat ia memasuki rumah tersebut, ia merasa ada banyak mata yang sedang mengawasi dirinya. Apalagi di dalam rumah tersebut gelap, karena tirai-tirainya menutup jendelanya, menghalangi cahaya matahari yang masuk.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" tanya seorang pria dengan kuncir ekor kuda, di wajahnya terdapat sebuah luka sayatan.

"Ng, begini," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil nafas, "Aku ke sini karena aku ingin membantu seorang hantu yang bergentanyan di rumahku agar ia bisa kembali ke akhirat."

Pria itu mangut-mangut, "Oh. Begitu. Kakashi, ada pasien baru! Cepatlah kau turun!" seru pria itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian dari tangga turunlah seorang laki-laki aneh dengan dengan topeng di wajahnya dan rambut jabrik berwarna putih. Pria tersebut memakai pakaian serba hitam, bahkan topengnya juga berwarna hitam.

"Aku sudah dengar dari atas. Katanya kau ingin menolong seorang hantu agar ia bisa naik ke akhirat ya?" tanya pria aneh itu.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu," kata pria itu, "Antarkan aku ke rumahmu."

* * *

"Siapa orang ini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi bingung, melihat Sasuke tengah membawa seorang pria aneh masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya, tetapi pria berambut putih itu segera memperkenalkan dirinya, "Ah. Salam kenal, Sir, namaku Kakashi Hatake, dari Kakashi Hatake Paranormal's Agency. Aku mendengar bahwa ada hantu yang sedang bergentayangan di rumah kalian dan hantu ingin dikirim segera ke akhirat."

"Haa?" Itachi mengerut, "Apa maksdunya itu? di rumah kami tak ada hantu! Sasuke, apa maksudnya ini?" Itachi menatap adiknya dengan tatapan marah.

"Err, begini, Kak," Sasuke bingung mau menjelaskan apa pada Itachi. Ia tahu benar kalau kakaknya ini tak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis ataupun hal-hal yang tak masuk akal. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus menjelaskan pada kakaknya,"Aku meminta bantuan pria ini karena memang benar-benar ada hantu di rumah ini. Aku harap kakak mengerti soal itu," ia langsung bergegas pergi ke kamarnya sambil diikuti oleh pria aneh yang bernama Kakashi itu.

"Hoi! Sasuke! Apa maksudnya!" Itachi yang masih saja belum mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan adiknya terus memanggil-manggil Sasuke, tetapi akhirnya ia malah menyerah, "Ck. Terserah kau sajalah!"

Sesampainya di lantai 2, di kamar Sasuke, pria itu berkata, "Kakakmu sungguh tak menyenangkan. Apa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain?"

"Ng, sebenarnya tak juga. Hanya saja ia selalu bersikap seperti itu karena ia tak percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis dan sebagainya. Itu saja. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti soal itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, apapun itu. Lalu, dimana hantu itu? Aku tak melihatnya sejak dari tadi, meski aku bisa merasakan auranya," Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya, lalu berkeliaran sebentar ke sekitar kamar Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyembul masuk dengan cara menembus tembok pembatas kamar Sasuke dengan perpustakaan kecil, "Hei, Sasuke, aku dengar tadi kau bertengkar dengan kakakmu ya?" dan kemudian matanya beralih pada Kakashi yang sedang berdiri di samping Sasuke, "Ng? Siapa pria ini? Dia juga bisa melihatku. Apakah dia paranormal yang ada di koran itu?"

"Oh. Rupanya yang kau maksud adalah hantu ini, ya," kata Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju Hinata, "Lalu, kau ingin bisa pergi ke akhirat bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya. Aku ingin bisa secepatnya pergi ke akhirat. Sayangnya aku tak bisa beranjak pergi dari tempat ini, seolah-olah ada kekuatan yang mengekangku."

"Hoo. Begitu rupanya," Kakashi mangut-mangut, "Artinya kemungkinan besar mayatmu terkubur di suatu tempat, di dalam rumah ini. Makanya kau tak bisa pergi ke akhirat dan malah bergentayangan di sini. Karena cara agar orang mati bisa hidup dengan tenang adalah dengan cara menguburkan jasadnya di tempat yang seharusnya ataupun melakukan acara kremasi."

"Ya. Aku dengar dari kakakku kalau saat kebakaran beberapa tahun lalu jasad Hinata masih belum ditemukan. Aku yakin pasti tubuh Hinata memang terkubur di suatu tempat di rumah ini. Apa kau bisa membantu kami menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Kakakshi memegangi dagunya seperti sedang berpikir, "Hm. Ini cukup sulit, karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah membantu orang untuk menemukan jasad orang yang sudah mati," kata Kakashi, "Mungkin kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu dengan cara membawa sebuah truk bulldozer untuk menghancurkan rumah ini sehingga kau bisa menemukan jasad gadis ini."

"STOPPPP! Lebih baik jangan kau lakukan itu!" teriak Sasuke histeris.

"Itu kan hanya ideku saja. Kau tak perlu cemas, mana mungkin aku benar-benar melakukannya," Kakashi tertawa renyah.

"Tapi bagaimana caraku bisa kembali ke akhirat?" tanya Hinata, rupanya ia benar-benar ingin secepatnya bisa naik ke akhirat.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya, "Kalau begitu, mungkin nanti aku terpaksa harus menjelaskan pada kakakku untuk membongkar rumah ini dengan alasan minta dipugar. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa pria aneh itu sudah pulang?"

Sasuke kaget saat Itachi secara tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya, sehabis Kakashi selesai membantu Hinata mencari jalan keluar agar bisa pulang ke akhirat, "Sudah. Kakak tenang saja."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang. Kemarin kau mengatakan bahwa ada hantu di rumah ini dan pada hari ini kau membawa orang aneh yang ternyata adalah paranormal!" seru Itachi kesal, "Bagaimana tidak mungkin aku tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Sasuke! Kau terus-menerus bersikap aneh selama 2 hari ini! Ka-"

TEK TEK TEK

Ucapan Itachi terhenti karena sebuah suara aneh yang berasal dari dapur. Itachi dan Sasuke sama-sama menoleh ke arah dapur. Suara aneh tersebut menyerupai suara langkah kaki seseorang. Tetapi tak ada siapa pun di sana.

"The hell?" Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, "Rasanya hari ini banyak sekali tikus berkeliaran," katanya dengan tenang, tetapi raut wajahnya juga berubah jadi sedikit ketakutan, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu ceramah hari ini aku lanjutkan besok saja."

'_Ceramah..._' batin Sasuke kesal. Untungnya saja Hinata datang di saat-saat seperti ini, kalau tidak sudah pasti ia diceramahi panjang-panjang oleh kakaknya. Benar-benar membuatnya kesal, "Hinata?" panggil Sasuke dengan suara setengah berbisik sambil berjalan menuju ke arah dapur, "Kau ada di sana?"

Tiba-tiba kepala Hinata menyembul keluar dari tembok dapur, "Ya. Maaf, sepertinya aku telah menakut-nakuti kakakmu... padahal bukan maksudku... dan karena aku, aku jadi menyebabkanmu dimarahi oleh kakakmu."

"Bukan salahmu. Kau tak perlu cemas."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Tak apa-apa," potong Sasuke cepat. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga, "Karena kakak tak bisa melihatmu, makanya ia menganggapku sebagai orang gila dan menyebabkan kami bertengkar. Tapi biasanya dalam sehari kami sudah berbaikan lagi, kok."

Hinata melayang mengikuti Sasuke, "Begitu, ya."

Sasuke berhenti di depan kamarnya dan berbalik ke arah Hinata, "Lalu, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama kau gentayangan di sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Hmm. Entahlah. Yang aku ingat, setiap malam aku selalu tertidur dan siangnya hanya keluar masuk ke semua ruangan yang berada di rumah ini. Yah, sejak aku bergentayangan di sini, kau seperti merasa bahwa waktu seperti berjalan sangat lamaaaa sekali, tapi terkadang waktu berjalan sangat cepat," lalu ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Dan terkadang aku merasa bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba saja di rumah yang sebesar ini tak ada seorang pun selain aku? Dan itu ternyata hanya karena aku saja yang masih terkurung di tempat ini, sementara anggota keluargaku yang lainnya sudah berada di tempat mereka yang seharusnya."

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan bersimpati. Ternyata nasib yang dialami Hinata cukup menyedihkan, harus bergentayangan di rumah ini selama bertahun-tahun, "Lalu, apakah orang-orang tak ada yang berkunjung ke rumah ini sebelumnya? Atau adakah orang yang pernah melihatmu sosokmu sebagai hantu sebelumnya?"

"Kau terlalu banyak pertanyaan," Hinata mendengus, "Sebelumnya aku pernah melihat ada beberapa orang yang masuk ke sini. Tetapi mereka langsung pergi sambil berteriak ketakutan. Pasti karena pada saat itu mereka melihat sosokku yang merupakan hantu ini."

"Kau kesepian?"

"Eh?"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat Sasuke bertanya hal itu padanya. Kesepian? Ya, ia memang merasa sangat kesepian selama beberapa tahun bergentayangan di rumah ini. Ia selalu bingung, kenapa di rumah yang sebesar ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri. setiap kali ia ingin pergi keluar rumah untuk mengurangi rasa kesepiannya, anehnya semua pintu dan jendela tertutup rapat. Bahkan ia tak dapat menembusnya.

Sendirian di rumah ini selama bertahun-tahun...

Dan setetes buliran bening menetes di pipi Hinata.

"Lho? Ke-kenapa kau malah menangis?" Sasuke kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Hinata meneteskan air matanya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Eh? Eh? Aku juga tak tahu, tiba-tiba saja..."

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil berpikir, '_Hantu ternyata bisa menangis juga, ya?_' dan berkata, "Hentikan air matamu itu. Aku 'kan sudah janji, kalau aku pasti akan membantumu agar bisa pergi ke dunia akhirat."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu," Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, "Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin sekali melakukan beberapa hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah kulakukan sebelum aku mati."

"Memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pertama, aku ingin bertemu dengan kakak laki-lakiku yang masih hidup. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya karena aku selalu merepotkannya semasa aku hidup dulu. Dan aku ingin minta maaf karena tak bisa menemaninya, karena dialah satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang masih hidup," ujar Hinata, memilin-milin tangannya. Matanya menerawang ke atas.

Sasuke menatap Hinata, wajah gadis hantu itu tampak cantik sekali, bagaikan boneka porselen. Apalagi matanya yang berwarna lavender terlihat sangat indah di mata Sasuke, "Lalu? Keinginanmu yang kedua?"

"Yang kedua," kata Hinata, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan sahabatku. Dan aku ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya. Lalu... menemuiku anak laki-laki yang dulu pernah menjadi cinta pertamaku..."

"Cinta pertama, ya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dan yang ketiga? Kau masih punya berapa keinginan lagi?"

"Yang ketiga," Hinata menghela nafas. Matanya berputar "Meskipun aku tak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya, aku ingin sekali... bisa pergi ke sebuah padang rumput hijau di alam terbuka dengan banyak pepohonan di sekitarnya. Dan menyaksikannya matahari terbenam dengan orang yang kusukai... untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum aku naik ke akhirat. Tapi, pasti keinginan itu tak akan pernah bisa terlaksana..."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia merasa ada perasaan aneh menyelimutinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia berseru, "Kalau begitu! Biarkan aku membantumu! Aku berjanji aku akan membantumu mengabulkan semua keinginanmu itu!"

"Hee?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh, "Memangnya kau bisa melakukannya? Mana mungkin..."

"Ya. Kalau aku, aku pasti akan bisa melakukannya! Percaya saja padaku! Lagipula, kau ingin bisa hidup dengan tenang dan damai di alam akhirat sana, bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk pelan, "Kalau begitu, aku percayakan semuanya padamu!"

* * *

_**Author Commentary: **_Wahahaha, aneh sekali, kenapa saya malah membuat Kakashi dan Iruka jadi paranormal, ya? (=_=) dan maaf juga kalau klimaksnya masih terasa agak aneh. Hehe, komentar dan flame saya terima! XD. Review~?


End file.
